Fiamme Sky
by Desaid
Summary: El futuro, pasado y presente, todo podría desaparecer. Pero la leyenda del futuro brillara con la esperanza. El legado Vongola junto al legado Talcera ¿Podrán salvarnos o todo y todos quedaran muertos? La onceava generación Vongola no se quedara atrás...
1. Personajes- Introduccion

**Cielo de llamas**

* * *

><p><strong>Esta historia estaba destinada para ser solo uno de mis cómics pero, pensé… ¿Y porque no escribirla?<strong>

**Sin más demora aquí el primer capítulo del arco "Cielo de llamas"**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>_

El sonido de los aviones era relajante, al menos cuando sobrevolaban al ancho y enorme cielo. Aunque bien ese era un largo viaje, disfrutaría estar cerca del cielo lo que durara.

Su nombre era Daniela Talcera, tenía 16 años y viajaba con su tío llamado Yoél Talcera.

Se destinó era Japón, un pequeño país con muchos avances tecnológicos y una rica belleza natural. La cual los albergaría por lo que serían unas muy largas vacaciones.

Se puso sus audífonos para escuchar el sonido del viento en un fresco día… Eso la hacía sentir en casa sin preocupaciones.

Mientras su tío escribía un documento en su laptop con gran rapidez… Pronto llegarían y verían con sus propios ojos la ciudad del sol naciente.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bueno ya que he visto varias historias con este tipo de temática decidí hacer la mía propia.<strong>

**OC's**

**-Tsunayoshi Sawada y Kyoko Sasagawa (Tsuna x kyoko )**

Toshiro Sawada** – hijo único. **

**-Gokudera Hayato y Haru Miura (Gokudera x Haru)**

Estrella Lavina Gokudera Miura

**-Yamamoto Takeshi y (OC) (Yamamoto x oc)**

Kyosuke Yamamoto

**-Ryohei Sasagawa y Hana Kurokawa (Ryohei x Hana)**

Ayaka Sasagawa y Kohei Sasagawa

**-Lambo Bovino y (Lambo x oc)**

**Nicole Bovino**

**- Hibari kyoya and (oc) (HIbari x oc)**

Yuri Hihabi

**-Mukuro Rokudo and Chrome Dokuro (Mokuro x Chrome)**

Manigoldo Dokuro

* * *

><p>"<p> 


	2. Llegue a Japón

**Feliz navidad, como regalo para ustedes adelanto una parte del primer capítulo :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1…<strong>

**Llegue a Japón…**

* * *

><p>Una casa tradicional de dos pisos se hallaba en una zona tranquila y callada. Una mujer de cabello castaño anaranjado estaba preparando el desayuno muy alegremente.<p>

― Shiro-kun, ya es tarde. Vas a llegar tarde otra vez.

― Ya estoy despierto mamá…― dijo bostezando.

Estaba tan adormilado que piso mal un escalón y resbalo por toda la escalera hasta la cocina, en donde su madre lo recibió con una sonrisa.

― Valla Shiro- kun , hoy despertaste temprano. ― ella estaba impresionada, ya que generalmente su hijo se quedaba dormido casi todos los días.

― Recibí una llamada de papá hace unos minuto, él…― no termino de hablar cuando su cabeza callo a la mesa.

― Valla, al menos bajo temprano hoy. Tsu-kun , ya son casi dos meses y por favor vuelve pronto. ―

Kyoko se apresuró a servirle el desayuno a su hijo, quien estaba aun dormido sobre la mesa.

* * *

><p><strong>Italia- Base de la familia Vongola.<strong>

En la oficia del décimo Vongola se hallaban Tsuna, Gokudera y Hibari . Ellos rellenaban y firmaban documentos, mientras que Tsuna llamaba a su hijo.

―Toshiro, ¿Cómo te esta yendo en la escuela? ― Decía suavemente.

―Bien papá, pero,… Ya sabes, lo normal como siempre. ―Menciono cabizbajo.

― ¿Recuerdas lo que siempre te digo? ― pregunto casualmente.

― Mostrarme solo como soy sin fingir en nada, lo sé pero, no quiero que… La gente me trate así…

― Dame-Shiro, ¿no? ― Mencionaba divertido.

― ¡Papá! ― menciona molesto.

― Disculpa Shiro, pero, me hiciste recordar algo muy divertido… ― los recuerdos de joven lo bombardearon inmediatamente. En especial el momento en que llego Reborn como su tutor.

Estaba tan distraído en su llamada que, no noto como había aparecido una gran pila de documentos en su escritorio que esperaban ser revisados por el Vongola Decimo.

― Ah…― dio un largo suspiro Tuna antes de continuar ― Lo siento Shiro, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer ahora pero, te llamaré más tarde. Saluda a mamá de mi parte y dile que pronto volveré.

Tras aquello el décimo suspiró al ver la montaña de papeles que yacía frente suyo. Pero uno de ellos resalto a primera vista para Tsuna , un archivo color rojo color , que tenía en la portada el escudo de los Vongola; al abrirlo observó que este contenía fichas de personas.

― Hibari , ¿Son estos? ―

― Sí, ya está todo listo.―

― Ya veo, Gokudera ¿Y a hiciste los arreglos? ―

― Sí, Yudaime, solo falta su aprobación. ―

― Hibari ¿Ya está lista? ―

― Ya está en Japón―

― Entonces solo falta avisarle a él…―dijo tranquilamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Aeropuerto-Japón.<strong>

El clima era frio, el invierno podía sentirse gracias a la poca cantidad de nieve que caía.

Una chica de cabello castaño oscuro bajaba de un avión junto a un hombre unos 40 años. Mientras que ambos eran observados de reojo por los demás pasajeros debido a que llevaban lentes de sol en pleno invierno.

― Hace hoy un día maravilloso ¿No lo crees? ― sonreía alegremente Daniela.

― Sí,… ― decía su tío un poco distante mientras buscaba algo con la mirada.

Un joven de traje negro yacía mirándolos de carca, su rostro reflejaba serenidad y alegría. Su cabello era negreo y estaba desordenado, sus ojos brindaban una sensación de seguridad.

― Kou… ― dijo Yoél, mientras se acercaba tranquilamente.

Ambos se dieron un apretón de manos, el joven se acercó a ella y despeino su cabello con su mano. Y brindándole una cálida sonrisa los guio hacia un auto negro que yacía fuera del aeropuerto.

Su trayecto sería de unos veinte minutos antes de que llegaran a su nueva casa. El silencio reinaba en el interior del auto hasta que Yoél habló.

― ¿Alguna novedad?

― Ninguna pero, hay unos detalles que tenemos que discutir más tarde ― respondió seriamente.―Ah, eso me recuera, hay alguien que me gustaría presentarte Daniela. ―

Su rostro había cambiado, hora era más suave y alegre. Ella sonrió levemente ante este gesto.

― Vale pero, llámame Dan después de todo siempre lo haces. ― dijo ella mientras se sujetaba el cabello en una cola baja.

― Jajá, te diré Danny, tienes que ser más femenina después de todo. ―

― ¡No vuelvas con eso Kou!. ―

Una pelea se estaba empezando a desatar dentro del auto. Mientras que su conductor miraba resignado la escena.

* * *

><p>Una chica de cabello negro yacía frente a una casa elegante pero pequeña. Llevaba en sus manos una cámara, con la cual fotografiaba la casa desde todos sus ángulos posibles. Al terminar noto como un auto negro se estaba aproximando, y en unos segundos ya no había rastro alguno de ella.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Y bueno, eso es todo por ahora el final del primer capítulo será el 5 de enero. Hasta entonces ;D<strong>


	3. Encuentros 1

**Jaja XD, realmente no sabía cuándo publicar este capítulo, así que pensé y porque no subirlo antes y darme algunos días de descanso posteriores para ofrecer así un capítulo más largo e interesante. X) , bueno los dueños de los Oc's ya saben que hacer tras este capítulo y lamento aun no haberlos puesto a todos pero, era necesaria una introducción general. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Un auto negro yacía frente a una elegante y mediana casa de color blanco. Esta tenía un hermoso jardín en la parte delantera. Lo más llamativo fue su puerta que estaba hermosamente tallada.<p>

― Es… Hermosa ― no pudo evitar decir Daniela.

― Lo sé, la escogí especialmente pensado en ti…― respondió su tío mientras entraba a la casa.

Al entrar los recibió un hermoso vestíbulo los conducía a una sala en tonos marrones.

Daniela se sentó en un sillón mientras se quitaba sus lentes rebelando unos hermosos ojos casi anaranjados.

― ¿No los llevas puestos?

― Claro que no, llevo viajando más de veinticuatro horas en un avión, ni modo que llevara las lentillas todo el vuelo.

― Vale, vale, no te enojes fue solo un comentario…― Dijo mientras se levantaba e iba a la cocina en busca de aperitivos para ella y Yoél.

Ella se recostó totalmente en el sofá, mientras que Kou iba hacia la cocina.

Al entrar empezó a preparar dos cafés cuando repentinamente sintió como iba a desmayarse, en ese momento con toda su fuerza de voluntad se quedó quieto, apoyándose en la pared espero unos segundos hasta que se pudo poner en pie sin caer.

Su visión se empezó a tornar borrosa y un leve color anaranjado empezó a brotar de sus ojos.

― ¡Joder! No otra vez…― pensó mientras abrió lentamente un cajón y de este saco una jeringa, la cual se clavó en su brazo. El contenido de la jeringa era un líquido color índigo. Tras esto se levantó y tomando los cafés salió de la cocina con una sonrisa.

Yoél degustaba tranquilamente de su café, hasta que menciono algo importante.

― Mañana iras a la escuela, así que ve a dormir.

Tras esto solo se podían escuchar lamentos de dolor que estaban siendo ahogados por un cojín.

* * *

><p>Toshiro se hallaba en un columpio del parque tomando un refresco de limón. Aquel había sido un mal día, los chicos de su clase le habían hecho una broma de mal gusto escondiendo su mesa.<p>

Tras algunos minutos el profesor le hizo quedarse parado fuera del aula, en donde se lamentaba por no poder defenderse.

Al terminar las clases se dirigió al parque en donde yacía actualmente. Pero, cundo disponía a irse un balón lo golpeo repentinamente.

― Lo siento no calculé bien mi tiro. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Al levantar la cabeza hacia aquella voz Toshiro noto que era una hermosa chica que llevaba un sombrero con el cual tenía todo el cabello recogido y era más alta que él. Ella se le acercó y puso su mano en su cabeza.

― Discúlpame. Hola, mi nombre es Akane Seichiro.

― Hola, ― respondía mientas poni una mano sobre su adolorida cabeza ― ..Es un… gusto conocerte, mi nombre es…

Toshiro al ver que y se había hecho de noche, tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo del lugar, no sin antes gritar a lo lejos.

― ¡Lo siento! , voy tarde a mi casa…

La chica sonrió ante este gesto, e inmediatamente se quitó el sombrero y su cabello fucsia oscuro callo delicadamente sobre su espalda.

― Valla chico tan extraño…

Ella estaba distante hasta que recibió una llamada.

― Shyni, ¿Todo en orden? ― Sí, llegue hace un par de horas ¿Qué tal esta él? ― Haciendo sus deberes *Dijo con voz sarcástica* ―Valla, no me sorprende… Mañana ve con Mani y dile que venga con él lo antes posible. ― De acuerdo pero, ¿Ya lo encontraste? ― No me presiones, el décimo no quiso decirme su nombre o ubicación, lo más probable es que tarde un par de días, hasta incluso tres. No lo sé pero, mientras lo hago les conseguiré a ambos un buen hotel. ― No lo creo necesario. Los chicos se irán con unos parientes. ― Gracias, me acabas de librar de una larga tarea. Por cierto, ¿Qué aras en tus días libres? ―Shyni…. ¿Hola? , no te escucho … pierdo la señal…. No... puedo…es… cu ... charte (1) ― Vale, seguiré tu pequeño jueguito jefe pero,… ―Por cierto la chica tardara un día más, su padre de dio una misión especial…― Espera ya está en Japón….

Al ver que habían colgado. Ella vio con una mirada asesina a su teléfono, el cual parecía deshacerse en su mano.

* * *

><p><strong>Italia – Sicilia<strong>

Un par de chicos se batían en batalla, ambos con técnicas de lucha. Uno tenía el cabello índigo mientras que el oro tenía el cabello negro.

Ambos estaban ya cansados debido a la cantidad de tiempo que llevaban practicando. Lo cual los obligo a detenerse.

Ellos cayeron al piso y rieron mientras miraban hacia el techo de aquel lugar.

― ¿Reborn , llegara hoy no?

― No lo sé, pero, aun tengo moretones de su última visita.

― Ni lo digas hasta ahora recuerdo cuando mi madre me tubo encerrado por dos meses. ―

―Jajaja― ambos rieron ante los recuerdos.

* * *

><p>Daniela subió a su habitación, cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta, encendió la música a un volumen considerable al igual que la ducha. Después de eso se puso unos pantalones negros, una sudadera negra, un gorro negro y salió por la ventana.<p>

El sol ya se había escondido, serian aproximadamente las siete de la noche en la ciudad de Nanimori.

Ella corrió por varios metros hasta pertenece en un parque.

― Lo sabía, si era un parque.

Ella corrió a toda velocidad hacia un columpio y con sus pies sobre el asiento empezó a balancearse.

Luego corrió en dirección a varios asientos de piedra, por los cuales paso saltando con alegría, y finalizo dando un par de vueltas por el parque hasta que se quedó sin liento.

Cuando se propuso regresar a su casa tropezó con alguien y ambos cayeron al piso estrepitosamente.

― Auch, eso dolió. ― decía quejándose por la caída.

― Lo siento, no mire por donde iba, discúlpame. ― dijo él levantándose.

Al ver que ella seguía en el suelo se acercó y la levanto, y con un gesto de despedida se fue corriendo hacia un callejón oscuro.

― Gracias ― dijo confundida por lo que había ocurrido. ― Debo regresar, ya paso mucho tiempo―

Tras esto ella emprendió la carrera hacia su nueva casa, en donde sabía que recibiría un regaño si la veían entrar por la ventana.

Al llegar, subió con sumo silencia hacia su habitación en donde rápidamente se quita la ropa y entro unos minutos en la ducha. Tras 5 minutos a apago y se puso su piyama para irse a dormir. Pero cuando estaba por perderse en sus sueños el sonido de una explosión la despertó de golpe.

Haciendo que callera al suelo y se levantara pesadamente hacia su venta por la cual pudo observar como una gran cantidad de humo provenía de una casa un poco lejos de la suya. Tras ver que no salía fuego y más bien el humo se desvanecía se fue a dormir ya que al día siguiente seria su primer día en la escuela Nanimori.

* * *

><p><strong>(1(1) Shyni, hola pierdo la señal, no puedo escucharte.<strong>

**Hasta la próxima :D será como dentro de los próximos 10 días :)**


	4. Encuentros 2

**Tuve que volver a escribir dos veces este capítulo pero al fin llego.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hotel "Palace"- Japón<strong>

Una delgada cabellera rubia ondulada, yacía en un hotel. En el más lujoso y caro de todo Japón.

Ella estaba jugando un juego de video, en el cual tenía una pistola láser.

Tras algunas horas alguien entro en su habitación.

― Tu padre mando un video. ― Una pelinegra hablo.

― Ya lo sé, solo déjalo en la mesa, lo veré más tarde. ― mascullo la rubia.

― Pero, tiene el sello de urgente. ― sentándose en el sillón la miro.

― Eso no es realmente importante, solo necesito verlo. No te preocupes Yuri, además es solo un video…

― De todas maneras ya cumplí con dártelo.

― Yuri, no te vallas. Mi mando se averió otra vez.

― No voy a arreglarlo cada vez que rompas en censor. ― dijo con molestia.

― Oh vamos, solo será por esta vez ¿Sí? ― Dijo ella con una cara tierna.

― Eres caprichosa lo sabes ¿No? ― finalmente rindiéndose tomo el mando.

― Sí, lo sé― dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

― Buenas noches princesa ― dijo mientras abría la puerta de la habitación.

― Que cruel eres…― dijo con un tono irónico― ¿Ya te tienes que ir cierto? ― dijo con una voz seria.

― Sí,… Nos veremos luego Artemis ― dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

― ¡Buena suerte, espero que puedas encontrarlo! ― grito con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

><p><strong>Calles de Japón - 7:46 PM<strong>

Una chica pelirroja caminaba por las oscuras calles aledañas a Nanimori, en busca de sus anteojos.

― Menudo problema, ¿Dónde habrán quedado esos lentes? ― decía mirando hacia el piso.

― ¿Buscas algo? ― pregunto una chica de cabello plateado.

― No… Bueno sí, he perdido accidentalmente mis anteojos y realmente no puedo ver bien…― dijo la chica agachándose para tantear el piso.

― No te preocupes te ayudare - Desu ― dijo para así sacar de sus mangas unos pequeños explosivos.

― Creo que podrían estar en alguna parte del parque… ¿Acaso dijiste Desu…? ― dijo levantándose, sin notar los explosivos en las manos de la peli plateada.

― Enseguida ― dijo tomándola del brazo y corriendo hacia el parqué. Ignorando la pregunta de la pelirroja.

Al llegar pudieron observas como dos persona se chocaban y luego continuaban por su camino, esto realmente no les llamo la atención ya que, cierta peli plateada lanzo las bombas en el centro del parque.

― Tras unos segundos de búsqueda de la pelirroja logro hallarlos entre unos arbustos. Y al momento de ponérselos pudo ver la gran explosión que estaba por ocurrir.

Nada pudo hacer ella para detenerla ya que estas explotarían en cualquier momento, pero fue cubierta en ese momento por una chica de cabello negro.

Al despejarse parte del humo, la miro detenidamente ella tenía e cabello negro hasta la cintura y un fleco recto que enmarcaba su fino rostro.

― ¿Porque haces un escándalo? ― pregunto molesta e irritada.

―…― ella había quedado atónita y simplemente suspiro de alivio.

― Te pregunte ¿Por qué haces tanto alboroto? ― dijo con una mirada asesina.

― ¡Ahh! , no fui yo, te lo aseguro, fue esa chica de… Allí. ― trato de explicarse pero, se quedó sin palabras al ver que la chica había desaparecido. ― …

* * *

><p><strong>Casa de los Talcera 2.32 AM<strong>

― ¡Ahh! ―

Fue lo único que se escuchó en aquella fría noche. Pero, este lamentablemente fue ahogado gracias a una almohada.

― No… No otra vez. ― respiraba fuertemente una chica de cabello castaño.

De un momento a otro ella se levantó y se encerró en su baño. Abriendo de antemano el lavamanos a toda presión mientras se encogía en el piso quedando arrodillada mientras apretaba sus hombros con fuerza tratando de respirar.

― Jo…. Cálmate… Cálmate, solo respira. ― tratando de relajarse pero, finalmente se tumbó en su frio piso del baño.

* * *

><p><strong>Italia- roma 6:16 PM<strong>

Dos chicos estaban en un avión rumbo a Japón.

Uno de ellos tenía el cabello color índigo mientras que del otro era plateado.

― ¿Y tú quien crees que será el onceavo? ― pregunto el peli plateado.

― No lo sé pero, espero que no sea un enclenque miedoso que le teme hasta su sombra.

― ¡Yo creo que será Extremo ¡ ― grito el peli plata asustando a todo el avión que se disponía a despegar.

― Oh kohei, siempre tan animado no me sorprende en lo absoluto si eres su guardián del sol.

― Lo se Mani, lo mejor de todo es que podre estar en el ¡Extremo club de boxeo de mi padre! ― Resalto lo último por todo lo alto.

― Que bueno que siempre traigo audífonos o eso hubiera sido malo. Ja jajá. ― menciono con algo de malicia al ver como todos los pasajeros les dirigían miradas acecinas.

* * *

><p><strong> Casa Sawada 7:15 AM<strong>

Kyoko se encontraba en la cocina mientras suspiraba debido a la hora que era.

― ¡Shiro!, levántate o llegaras tarde a la escuela. ― dijo con una sonrisa.

― Mamá, buenos días. ― bajaba lentamente las escaleras y se sentaba en una silla.

― Shiro-kun, ya es tarde…― mientras ponía el plato de comida frente a este.

― Gracias mamá, papá te envía saludos y dice que mandara un regalo.

― Oh, papa mandara un regalo, ¿Me pregunto qué será?

― Mamá,… ¿En que trabaja papá? ― desconcertando con esto a su madre-.

― ¿Por qué lo pregunto Shiro-kun? ― trato de sonar tranquila ella.

― Por nada, es solo simple curiosidad.

― oh, ya veo. Tu papa trabaja en Italia, él es el jefe de una gran empresa.

― ¿Y cómo se llama la empresa?

― Se llama Vongola.

― ¿Vongola? … ¿Qué significa?

― No lo sé Shiro-kun es Italiano….― trato de escudarse su madre de forma disimulada. ― Shiro, mira la hora.

― No te preocupes mamá, creo que aún no es tan tarde.

― Pero… ¿No me dijiste que hoy el horario cambiaba?

― …―

Tras esto Toshiro salió corriendo de su casa, sabía que solo tenía cinco minutos para poder llegar a la escuela y no toparse con el comité disciplinario, el cual llevaba más de 20 años con un carácter de disciplina impecable.

Su líder actual ya se había graduado y solo regresaba cada cierto tiempo para hallar un digno sucesor.

* * *

><p><strong>Casa De los Talcera – 7:35 AM<strong>

― No quiero ir…― decía con una almohada sobre su rostro.

― No te lo estoy preguntando, ya hemos hablado muchas veces sobre esto Dany― decía kou mientras habría las cortinas de su habitación.

― ¿Porque no puedo estudiar en casa?―dándole una mirada tierna a kou.

― Eso no funciona conmigo, y la razón ya la sabes, debes ir por lo menos un año a clases para poder continuar con tus estudios en casa. ― finalizo y cerró la puerta del cuarto.

― ¡Ahh!― dio finalmente un grito ahogado y con mucho esfuerzo se levantó.

Se bañó en unos minutos y bajo a desayunar, al llegar a la cocina pudo ver a Yoél y a kou desayunando.

― Buenos días tío, buenos días kou. ― dijo antes de sentarse.

― Buenos días, ¿Qué tal dormiste anoche? ― pregunto alegre su tío mientras la miraba fijamente.

― Bien, es solo que estoy algo nerviosa por lo de esta mañana. ― recordando que había despertado en su baño.

― No te preocupes, además, hoy te acompañara Kou a la escuela.

― Sabes creo que…― trato de decir Kou pero, fue interrumpido por su padre.

― Bien, entonces los dejo, tengo una reunión de trabajo los veo luego. Por cierto, kou, luego de llevar a Daniela ve a recoger los documentos de traspaso.

― Sí, ¿Nos vamos? ― pregunto mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

― Claro ― dijo ella corriendo hacia él.

Mientras ellos iban caminando una extraña chica con capucha los observaba con una cámara.

― Así que, ¿Quién eres? ― pregunto mirándolos.

* * *

><p><strong>Italia – Sicilia.<strong>

Los Vongola se dirigían hacia una reunión de líderes de alta clase. Allí se reunirían los líderes mafiosos más poderosos, para discutir cosas de rutina como alianzas, resolución de problemas y nuevos planes entre estas famiglias.

Al llegar notaron la presencia del líder de Cavallone , el cual espera ansioso su llegada..

― Hola Dino, ¿Cómo has estado? ― pregunto el décimo formalmente mientras que estrechaba su mano.

― Bien gracias, a lo que puede estar un padre primerizo como de costumbre ―dijo con un tono algo deprimente.

― ¿Es Ángelo de nuevo? ― menciono el décimo Vongola mientras que sus guardianes lo rodeaban lentamente.

― ¿Cómo lo adivinaste? ―suspiro pesadamente ― Ora vez se le ocurrió hacer ora de sus bromas, aún tengo dos días de papeleo por delante en cartas de disculpa y ordenes de reconstrucción.

― Supongo que soy suertudo al tener a Shiro fuera de este círculo… ― dando una sonrisa cálida.

― Tienes toda la razón, debí hacerte caso cuando me ofreciste llevarlo con ella y el chico. ― Deprimiéndose cada vez más, opto por retomar su postura recta ante sus subordinados. ― Pero realmente ya no se puede hacer casi nada.

― ¿Casi? ― dijo confundido

― Sí, aun me queda la última esperanza…

― Estas seguro de eso ― dijo preocupado el décimo Vongola.

― Sí, él se lo busco. ― Las lágrimas de dolor y consuelo brotaban de sus ojos de forma exagerada.

Ellos estaban tan metidos en su conversación que apenas notaron la presencia de unos de los líderes que se les acercaba.

― Buen día caballeros. ― Un hombre de traje saludo a Dino y Tsuna.

― Buen día Delacour ― dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

― Es una grata sorpresa ver que nos pueda acompañar en esta ocasión. ― tranquilamente menciono el décimo Vongola.

― Gracias por su interés decimo Vongola. ― Su rostro irradio una ligera sonrisa.

― Por cierto, cuantos jefes faltan. ― Dino agrego finalmente.

― No lo sé, los líderes de Simon, Delacour, Shadow, Cavallone y Vongola, ya estamos aquí, solo faltarían los invitados de las familias de bajo rango que están esperando dentro de la mansión.

― De acurdo, entonces adelantémonos esto empezara pronto. ― animo un poco Delacour.

― Sí, vamos ― tras esto los Vongola y Cavallone entraron a la mansión, la cual se hallaba frente a ellos.

La mansión seria la cede de esta gran reunión, esta pertenecía a la familia que organizaba cada año aquellas reuniones tan importantes. Aunque extrañamente esta familia casi no era conocida por nadie, aunque sabían que estos tenían alguna influencia sobre todos los líderes de la mafia, incluyendo al décimo Vongola.

Al entrar a la mansión una gran luz se hizo notar, el gran recibidor brillaba en gran manera para la ceremonia. Pero, repentinamente todas las luces se apagaron, se cerraron las cortinas al igual que la puerta principal dejando una luz que alumbraba a lo alto de las escaleras principales.

― Bienvenidos líderes de la mafia. La reunión anual esta por empezar, por favor tomen asiento.

Una meza en forma de "u" aprecio sorprendiendo a todos.

* * *

><p><strong>Instituto Nanimori<strong>

Un salón en particular se hallaba animado tras enterarse que una alumna nueva llegaría. Gracias a esto había muchos rumores de ella. Pero estos fueron callados al momento en que la muchacha ingreso al aula en donde era blanco de todas las miradas.

― Muy bien alumnos, a partir de hoy una nueva alumna se unirá a nosotros, su nombre es Danny Cera.

― Mucho gusto ― las palabras brotaron con algo de dificultad pero, ninguno de los alumnos pudo notarlo. O al menos eso creía ella.

― Por favor siéntese al final ― señalo el maestro hacia una asiento vacío al final del salón.

Ella obedeció y rápidamente fue a su asiento, junto a ella había un chico de cabello marrón al igual que sus ojos, ella instintivamente le dio una sonrisa y se sentó.

Mientras que el maestro dictaba su clase, ella giro a ver al chico.

― Hola mucho gusto ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ― dando una gran sonrisa menciono en voz baja.

― Mi- mi nombre es Sawada Toshiro, mucho gusto ― dijo lentamente devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Ella estaba esperando que aquel día acabara pronto y así poder regresar a su casa y dormir un poco.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno oficialmente aquí está el capítulo más largo hasta el momento. <strong>

**Siguiente capítulo "muy pronto XD"**


	5. Nacimiento del futuro

**Pues, he aquí el nuevo cap, este tiene más palabras que el anterior :D .**

**Por cierto, en mi página de deviantart estoy publicando las imágenes de los personajes para aquellos que quieran verlas.(El link esta en mi perfil :) )**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Calles de Japón 7:47 PM<strong>

― No fue mi culpa puedo asegurarlo― trataba de razonar la pelirroja ante las palabras de aquella pelinegra.

― Herbívora... Si haces algo así de nuevo .Te morderé hasta la muerte― dijo mientras la tomaba la pelirroja por el cuello de su camisa.

Ella estaba a más de cinco centímetros del suelo. Con una sola mano la chica que debería ser aproximadamente de su mismo tamaño la había levantado sin dificultad alguna.

― Tsk… ― soltó un suspiro molesto y la dejo caer al piso.

La pelirroja estaba molesta por la actitud de la chica, iba a reclamarle cuando esta empezó a alejarse de ella.

― Herbívora, ten cuidado para la próxima ― dijo mientras le sonreiría maliciosamente.

La pelirroja esta tan furiosa que, decidió irse a su casa, no quería tener problemas innecesarios con aquella chica.

* * *

><p><strong>Nami-Chuu 11:23 AM <strong>

Las clases en Nanimori se desarrollaron tranquilamente hasta que cierto incidente o mejor dicho serie de hechos borraran la paz.

Daniela, quien acababa de ingresar Nanimori estaba siendo el blanco de todas las miradas incluyendo la de cierto castaño.

Las horas empezaron a transcurrir lentamente algo que no ayudó para nada a ciertos alumnos entre los que se encontraban ella y Toshiro, como resultado cuatro personas se durmieron en clase ganándose un castigo de parte del maestro.

Al empezar el receso todos estaban felices, ya que instantáneamente rodearon a Daniela en un segundo.

― Eh… Ho- hola, mucho gusto ― decía ella muy nerviosa por la atención repentina de todo el salón.

― Eres muy linda ¿Tiene novio? ― Uno de los chicos del salón se le insinuó, a lo que ella respondió.

― No, no tengo novio. ― dijo tratando de no levantar la voz.

― ¿Cuántos años tienes preciosa? ― Uno de los amigos del chico anterior agrego.

― Tengo 16 ― ella odiaba que le dijeran "Preciosa" pero aun así trataba de darles a todos una sonrisa.

― ¿De dónde bienes? ― Finalmente una de las chicas dijo.

― Pues yo vengo desde América. ― respondió orgullosa.

― ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? ― Finalmente esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Ella se levantó de golpe y conteniendo todos sus impulsos de golpear al sujeto y mandarlo a bolar, desconcertando a todos, camino rápidamente hasta la puerta y ya en esta se detuvo y respondió ― No gracias, no eres mi tipo. Ni ninguno de ustedes. Adiós.

Tras esto ella empezó a correr hacia a algún lugar donde no pudieran interrogarla más de la cuenta.

Finalmente llego hasta el techo en donde suspiro de alegría al verse por fin libre de personas.

―Ah… Eso estuvo cerca ― dijo ella respirando dificultosamente tras haber corrido hacia el techo. ― Qué difícil es resistirse a no tirarles los dientes. ― casi grito.

Finalmente ella se sentó junto a la puerta mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Ella empezó a mirar el cielo, disfrutaba hacerlo todos los días. Este le reconfortaba y le hacía sentirse feliz por alguna extraña razón.

― Qué bonito cielo ― decía mientras aparecía una sonrisa infantil en su rostro.

― Sí, es verdad ― una suave voz le respondió.

―…― ella se estaba relajando cuando…

Tardo un par de segundos hasta que reacciono e inmediatamente se pusiera en pose de pelea.

― ¿Quién esta allí? ― dijo ella amenazadoramente.

― Ho- Hola… ― un chico apareció desde una pared aledaña a la suya.

― ¿Quién eres tú? ― dijo ya relajándose.

― Mi- Mi nombre es Sa- Sawada T- Toshiro― dijo torpemente.

― Oh, tú estás en mi clase ¿No? ― dijo calmadamente ella.

― Sí,…― dijo casi en un susurro.

― Pe- Perdona, creo que este es tu lugar ¿No? ― dijo ella avergonzada.

― N- No, no te preocupes. Solo vengo aquí en los recesos, no es mi lugar. ― dijo lentamente el chico.

― Descuida, no me gustaría molestarte. Nos vemos después ― tras esto ella bajo por las escaleras, se dirigiría a su salón, el que suponía que estaría vacío.

Al entrar observo como la mayoría de alumnos estaban escribiendo algo. Lo que aparentemente era algún trabajo importante.

Ella se acero a una chica la cual parecía haber terminado.

― Una pregunta, ¿Qué son estos papeles?

― Ah, esos son nuestros trabajos finales del curso. Créeme ahora mismo todos los cuidan como oro. Si no los entregamos hoy todos seremos reprobados.

― ¿Reprobados? ― ella dijo algo asustada.

― No, tu no. Eres nueva así que no tendrás que presentar esto.

― Oh, ya veo. Gracias ― dijo ella algo nervosa y dirigió a su asiento.

Faltaban cinco minutos para que empezara la siguiente clase, casi todos estaban revisando sus trabajos con sumo cuidado, ante esto ella salió a estirarse cuando...

― "Tengo que preguntar dónde está la biblioteca" ― pensaba mientras salía de la clase.

Pero estaba distraída ya que no vio que junto a la puerta estaba una pequeña palanca roja, la cual acciono sin querer.

― ¡Ahh! ― ella instantáneamente pudo escuchar los gritos que venían de su espalda.

Al voltear la vista pudo ver como todos estaba llorando mientras sostenían sus trabajos mojados. Aquello duro solo segundos cuando todos voltearon hacia ella y le lanzaron miradas acecinas.

Tras esto ella solo atino a correr por su vida. Llegando milagrosamente hacia el techo, donde choco accidentalmente con cierto castaño.

― ¡Ah! ― grito al verse ahora en el piso.

― ¿E- Estás bien? ― dijo el castaño viendo como ahora ella estaba sobre él.

― Lo- lo siento mucho ― se disculpó ella el verse en esa situación.

Ambos quedaron arrodillados unos frente al otro con el rostro escondido de vergüenza.

― De- Deberías ir al salón, … ― dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

―…― ellos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que.

― Yo… Me quedare un rato más… ― dijo ella recordando lo que había pasado en el salón

― Si… ― tras esto él salió corriendo hacia su salón.

― Joder… ― dijo ella frustración en sus ojos. Había arruinado su primer día, no iba a bajar y ver a sus compañeros, al menos no por un rato.

**Nami-Chuu **― **Entrada – 10:45 AM**

Cierta pelinegra que llevaba una gabardina blanca estaba frente a la escuela Nanimori con una sonrisa en su rostro.

― Este lugar está lleno de herbívoros ― dijo con molestia e irritación.

* * *

><p><strong>Aeropuerto de Japón 9:35 PM.<strong>

― Llegamos al ¡Extremo! ― grito Kohei mientras entraban al área de desembarque.

― Siempre tan enérgico Kohei. ― reía mientras veía a como los guardias de seguridad que se acercaban a ellos rápidamente.

― Esperen, por favor. ― Los guardias los rodearon, aunque solo eran cinco la gente los miraba muy curioso.

― Lo lamento oficiales, no vinimos a verlos a ustedes- jajá ― tras esto una extraña niebla cubrió a los policías.

Manigoldo y Kohei pasaron a través de ellos sin ningún problema, tras un par de segundos los guardias se miraban unos a otros, y el dilema empezó.

― Quédese quito― No se mueva, ―¡Queda bajo arresto! ―

Gritaban incontrolablemente los guardias mientras discutían y se lanzaban golpes unos contra otros.

― Esos policías no entienden mi energía al ¡Extremo! ― Y fue así que ahora nadie los veía raro, solo veían a los policías peleando entre sí.

― Me parece que la gente de Japón será muy… Divertida ― menciono el peli índigo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

**Casa de Kiran Mitsuki 8:30 PM**

Tras una terrible noche, cierta pelirroja estaba encerrada en su habitación.

― ¿Por qué hay locos sueltos en Nanimori? ― soltó en un bufido mientras comía galletas de limón.

Ella ya no iba a clases desde hacía ya un par de meses. Tas haber estado en varios centros de capacitación temprana, ella era lo que podría decirse que era un chica dotada de un gran talento e intelecto.

Aunque a ella eso no le importaba en lo absoluto, solo quería estar sola ya que no agradándole las personas manipuladoras y metiches. Ciertamente fue una gran motivación para terminar lo más rápido que pudiera la escuela. Había terminado sus estudios en la prestigiosa escuela de Midori.

Aunque si bien tenia dieciséis años, ya había planeado muchas cosas que hacer en su vida.

Su padre era un ex guardaespaldas, eso sí que le llamo la atención desde un primer momento. Aunque su madre no sabía nada al respecto, Mitsuki había planeado aprender el oficio de su padre.

Ella se estaba concentrando en aprender todo lo que le pudiera ser útil, pronto buscaría a algún cliente y así empezaría a ganar experiencia en el campo. Pero, primero tendría que aprender alguna arte marcial por lo que al día siguiente iría a buscar algún maestro.

* * *

><p><strong> Nami-Chuu -10:46 AM<strong>

Su padre le había mencionado que había estudiado en esta escuela pero, qué tan probable era que el hijo del Neo primo Vongola estuviera estudiando en esta escuela. Ciertamente era algo que debía comprobar antes, aun sin saber su nombre lo buscaría ya que tenía una gran pista que la ayudaría, una frase que menciono su padre líder de CEDEF.

"Ese chico podría matarse con un algodón atado a un oso de felpa"

Al comienzo no lo creía posible, pero, sabiendo que su padre nunca exageraba había un alto porcentaje de que esa observación no hubiera sido tan exagerada.

La búsqueda no la demoraría mucho por lo que debía ser rápida, ya que tenía otras escuelas que debía revisar después.

Tomo de su bolsillo una foto la cual mostraba al décimo Vongola cuando era un estudiante. Lo más probable era que se parecieran de alguna manera. Tas esto la guardo e ingreso a Nami-Chuu.

Al poner un pie dentro de esta, fue rodeada inmediatamente por todo el comité de disciplina. El cual la miraba con una actitud de superioridad.

― ¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿Por qué entras a nuestra escuela sin autorización?

― Muévanse herbívoros, no tengo tiempo para ustedes. ― ella dio simplemente un salto y callo detrás de él. Nadie iba a impedir que encontrara al chico.

― Te preguntamos algo, y no puede entrar a nuestra escuela sin autorización. ― dijo uno de ellos tomándola del brazo fuertemente.

Un segundo después ese tipo estaba en el suelo inconsciente, ella había sacado sus tonfas y le había asestado un fuerte golpe en su mandíbula lo cual lo noqueo instantáneamente.

― Herbívoros… ¡Los morderé hasta la muerte! ― Tras esto ella se lanzó contra todo el comité disciplinario.

Basto menos de un minuto para tumbar a veinte sujetos. Tras esto ella continúo tranquilamente su camino hacia la oficina del director.

**Casa de kiran Mitsuki ― 11:32 AM**

Tras haber pasado unas buenas horas en su habitación decidió salir a caminar y buscar a alguien que le enseñara algún arte marcial.

Camino hacia el centro de la ciudad, cuando se topó con alguien al que tumbo al piso accidentalmente.

― Discúlpame no miraba con atención a donde iba…― decía la pelirroja en el piso.

― No, fue mi culpa ― dijo un peli negro.

Él la levanto lentamente, ella se quedó absorta el verlo, era un chico muy atractivo. Por lo menos él se había disculpado por el choque.

― Esto, por cierto, mi nombre es kiran Mitsuki.

― Mucho gusto Kiran, mi nombre es Kou Cera. ― dijo el mientras le estrechaba la mano a la pelirroja.

Tras esto ambos se fueron por caminos diferentes.

* * *

><p><strong>Italia Sicilia – Mansión cede de la reunión anual.<strong>

Todos los líderes estaban presentes y la reunión había empezado, los guardianes de todos los líderes estaban esparcidos en todo el salón en busca de algún peligro. Mientras que los líderes se enfocaban a escuchar informes de rutina.

―… Entonces, en resumen. La CIA, FBI y el cuerpo de brigada ante emergencias, este año han atacado ya más de doce veces contra nuestras famiglias tomando en cuenta que han disminuido comparándolo con el año pasado, hemos hecho realmente un gran avance impidiéndoles que se nos acerquen de cualquier manera. Eso sería todo frente a estos problemas de seguridad ante las fuerzas policiales… ― termino diciendo el jefe de la familia Simon.

― Supongo que ahora es mi turno― dijo el líder de la familia Shadow ― Nosotros somos los informantes de la mafia, si bien habrán famiglias que no toleran nuestra presencia, también hay aquellas quienes nos reciben. En esta ocasión quiero informarles que este año, hubo un gran ataque que logro destruir información importante que hemos estado recolectado a lo largo de estos cuatrocientos años. Como verán esto no fue un simple ataque, este ataque iba dirigido con el objetivo de eliminar información de nuestra base de datos, información crucial y precisa acerca de algo muy importante y esto es….― paro un momento mientras que recuperaba el aliento―

Casi inmediatamente después de este silencio apareció de entre las sombras una extraña figura, la cual se alzó del suelo y tomo la forma de un hombre con un gran abrigo de plumas negras junto a una máscara de igual color.

Ante esto todos los guardianes protegieron a sus líderes instintivamente pero, esta sombra paso a través de ellos como un fantasma, que se paró frente a todos los líderes. Este permaneció inerte por unos segundos en los cuales los líderes estaban listos para atacarlo hasta que una gran fría y gruesa voz lleno todo ese lugar.

― Saludos líderes de la mafia, me presento ante ustedes como un emisario el cual tendrá el honor de llevarlos ante mi amo. ― dijo esto mientras sacaba su mano del abrigo, la cual parecían ser la garra de un cuervo, en ella tenía un pequeño aparato que tiro al piso; inmediatamente de este salió una gran y cegadora luz, la cual tras envolverlos dejo una habitación vacía. Todo había pasado en cuestión de segundos, en los cuales este extraño ser inmovilizo a todos los guardianes presentes y se llevó a los líderes hacia una gran habitación completamente blanca.

― Por favor tomen asiento, mi maestro empezara con su mensaje. ― este señalo a su derecha donde surgieron del piso sillas para cada uno, tras esto el extraño ser despareció sumergiéndose en el piso tal y como había apareció.

Tras esto un hombre apareció de la nada, este llevaba la cara completamente vendada, y se sentó junto a ellos, las sillas estaban colocadas en una media luna, y él se sentó frente a todos.

― Es grato verlos finalmente líderes de la mafia, me presentare, mi nombre es Morto Cefo y yo cambiare el destino de este mundo. ― dijo mientras ponía un brazo en uno de sus hombros exhibiendo así un anillo el cual brillaba con una intensa llama negra, que parecía querer absorber todo. ― Caballeros, he aquí ante ustedes, el fin de la mafia como la han conocido hasta ahora ― al decir esto una sonrisa sádica se dibujó en su rostro con estas llamas negras.

Todos iban a atacar cuando el sujeto desaprecio y se vieron de vuelta en el gran salón. Ellos estaban confundidos ante lo que había sucedido, aquello no tena ninguna explicación, pero, lo que era aún más asombroso era que sus guardianes permanecieran aun inertes.

Todos los líderes se acercaron preocupados por estos, al tratar de tocarlos notaron como todos estaban entumecidos como piedras.

El Neo primo Vongola inmediatamente activo su llama del cielo y trato de despertarlos con esto, lo cual no dio resultado, el líder Cavallone intento echarles agua lo cual dio el mismo resultado. Cuando finalmente no lograron algún efecto con sus guardianes.

De todos y cada uno de ellos empezaron a brotar llamas, estas eres sus llamas respectivas las cuales rodearon todo su cuerpo, tras unos segundo todos habían vuelto a la normalidad.

― De- decimo ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Qué ocurrió? ― Gokudera preguntó muy cansado y débil.

― Algo muy extraño… ― respondió Tsuna con una sonrisa al ver que sus guardianes se hallaban sanos y salvos.

― Boss, estamos bien ― respondía Chrome mientras se movía dificultosamente con la ayuda de su tridente.

― ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ― preguntaba Royhei, quien se sentó el piso.

― No lo sé pero, lo averiguáremos tenlo por seguro.

Tras esto todos los líderes disponían a irse cuando un grito desgarrador los alerto a todos. Una mucama bajaba corriendo las escaleras, pero torpemente resbalo y rodo por estas. Pero rápidamente se levantó y dijo alteradamente algo que todos oyeron con asombro.

― ¡A- Alguien ha matado al Jefe! ― ella empezó a llorar de terror ante esto.

Uno delos guardias del lugar corrió a ver lo que había ocurrido, cuando se disponía a subir las escaleras, un líquido rojizo empezó a descendente por estas, al principio el flujo fue leve pero dramáticamente aumento, fueron segundos cuando finalmente observaron como un rio de sangre empezaba a manchar el blanco piso de mármol brillante.

Tras esto los guardianes se apresuraron en sacar inmediatamente a sus líderes respectivos de aquella mansión.

El terror y horror había aparecido en aquella reunión, un extraño había irrumpido al lugar, había secuestrado a los líderes, congelado a sus guardianes y finalmente había acecinado al anfitrión de la reunión.

Esto sin duda era un ataque, un ataque sorprendente. Un ataque el cual no pudieron evitar, un ataque que los hizo sentirse débiles, e inútiles.

Este ataque había traído más de una pregunta a todos los líderes pero, la que todos compartían era.

"¿El fin de la mafia como la han conocido hasta ahora?"

* * *

><p><strong> Momento dramático <strong>

**Yo: tan, tan... tan…. (Música dramática XD)**

Personalmente sufrí con este capítulo, por tantas correcciones que le tuve que hacer.

^.^u , se me fue toda una mañana.


	6. Porque el comienzo es también doloroso

** Capitulo 5**

**Porque el comienzo es también doloroso.**

* * *

><p><strong>Casa de Kyosuke Yamamoto – 6:12 AM<strong>

Habían pasado ya dos años desde que veía a su padre, este se encontraba en Italia pero, él vivía actualmente con su abuelo y madre en Japón desde hacía ya diez años, aunque aún recordaba su estancia en Italia.

Ciertamente extrañaba todo eso pero, lo que más lo frustraba era que su padre no estuviera disponible la mayor parte del tiempo.

Actualmente asistía a la preparatoria Nanimori, era capitán del club de arquería, practicaba Kun-fu y era uno de los más inteligentes de toda la preparatoria, un talentoso joven con un gran futuro por delante.

El solamente quería terminar de estudiar e ingresar al mundo de la mafia como su padre. Sabía que eso era algo útil, tenía que ver a futuro de todas maneras.

― Kyosuke ya prepare el desayuno ― su madre lo llamaba animadamente.

― Ya voy ― tras esto él bajo de su habitación.

En la cocina solo estaban su madre, abuelo y él. Como todas las mañanas, desayunaría temprano e iría a la escuela para su entrenamiento diario.

― Buenos días mamá, buenos días abuelo. ― dijo mientras se sentaba.

― Kyosuke ten un buen día y estudia mucho ― decía animadamente su madre.

― Sí ― dijo él mientras tomaba un vaso de naranjada y salía de su casa.

Aunque tenía aún mucho tiempo para llegar empezó a correr, pronto llegaría, entrenaría, iría a clase, jugaría basquetbol en los recesos, estaría en su club de arquería y finalmente regresaría tarde a casa para practicar kendo junto a su abuelo.

Eso tenía planeado hasta que, llegando a su clase escucho los gritos de una clase un poco lejana a la suya. Entraba a su salón mientras, una chica pasó a toda velocidad por su lado, ella aparentemente huía de sus mojados compañeros de clase.

Había ocurrido algo pero, debía ser algo sin importancia. Al entrar a su clase fue recibió por parte de sus compañeros, quienes estaban esparcidos por todo el salón.

Llego a su asiento y se puso a leer un libro, no tenía nada que hacer realmente hasta que llegara el maestro.

Las clases fueron monótonas hasta que el profesor le mandara llevar algo al director.

Y fue cuando las vio una chica con el cabello negro y otra con el cabello fucsia.

Ambas estaban hablando con el directo o lo que podría llamarse intimidación. Pero, este no era realmente su asunto, el director podría encargarse de aquellas chicas.

― Señor, traigo los exámenes de la clase de segundo A… ― dijo y dejo sobre el escritorio de este los papeles.

Salió tranquilamente de allí sin percatarse de que aquellas chicas le habían dedicado una mirada acecina.

Al volver a clase pudo ver a una chica de cabello castaño este le llegaba hasta la cintura y era casi lacio. La chica caminaba lentamente hasta su salón de clases.

Ignorándola también regreso a su habitual rutina.

**Hotel " New Nanimori" – 12:30 AM**

Cierta peli plata se encontraba dormida en su habitación, había tenido un día duro, la búsqueda del onceavo había sido un fracaso, por alguna razón no lograba encontrarlo. Aunque si bien había preguntado a muchas personas sobre un chico de apellido Sawada nadie le había dado razón de este.

Hasta incluso no durmió, ya que cuando trataba de encontrar su hotel se topó con una pelirroja a la cual ayudo. Y finalmente librase de algunos sujetos que intentaron intimidarla.

Tenía que apresurarse, su próximo destino seria la escuela Nanimori, el alma mater de su amado padre. Aunque dudaba realmente que el hijo del décimo estuviera en esta escuela. Era imposible sería algo muy obvio y peligroso. Aunque no estaba de más cerciorarse.

Llamaría a su madre y le contaría lo que había pasado y después llamaría a su padre. Se aseguraría de paso que no se hubieran matado entre sí, tras dieciséis años aun no entendía como sus padres se habían casado. Eran como el agua y el aceite, y de alguna manera terminaron juntos. Pero entre el amor y el odio hay un solo paso.

Pero, la noticia que debía ser una guardiana del hijo del décimo fue una fuerte noticia para ella, ya que no sabría cómo era este,… Seria acaso ¿Un niño mimado?, ¿Malvado? O peor…. ¿Qué odiara los dulces?-Desu.

Pero su madre insistía que sería igual al décimo. Realmente no sabía si alegrase o lamentarse.

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro Sawada.<strong>

Al legar a clase simplemente nadie estaba mirándome, o me hablaba o molestaba. Algo estaba mal…

Pensé que me harían alguna broma pero, al ver como entraba el profesor me senté y note que mi silla estaba levemente húmeda y fue cuando note que toda la clase estaba mojada al igual que todos los presentes.

Estos lloraban o estaban con caras de ira y odio. Y fue entonces que lo entendí, había sucedido otra vez, alguien había activado la alarma de incendios. Y a juzgar por las reacciones de todos, la culpable posiblemente había sido Daniela.

Estaba pensando en que le aguardaba a la joven castaña, quien aún no llegaba al salón.

Solo sabía que por un día no sería molestaba por nadie. Y podría dormir tranquilo como lo hacía todos los días. Cuando se apoyó en su mesa noto un pequeño dibujo en su mesa. Era un pequeño león. Este por algún motivo le hacía recordar a su padre, a su ausente y distraído padre.

En aquel año solo había visto una vez por algunas horas y luego este había regresado a Italia. La mayoría de las veces solo mandaba cartas, otras le llamaba e incluso casi cada mes mandaba regalos, comida italiana, vinos, ropa, video juegos, dinero. Eran regalos comunes de los últimos 10 años.

Solo quería que su padre estuviera junto a él y su madre. O que pudieran ir a vivir con él a Italia. No lo entendía, cada vez que intentaba hablar con él del tema, este solo trataba de evitarlo.

Lentamente Toshiro se perdió en sus pensamientos y quedándose finalmente dormido.

* * *

><p><strong>Casa de los Talcera – 1:32 PM<strong>

Nada fuero de lo común había ocurrido en la última semana. Todos tenían una hora fija de salida y de llegada. El mayor se iba a unas oficinas privadas, el chico iba a un instituto especial de tecnología luego, a un laboratorio privado y finalmente regresaba a casa. Y la chica, por alguna razón ella no parecía estar fuera de lo normal, era aparentemente tranquila y callada.

No había nada que reportar realmente, ya que incluso cuando salían aseguraban su casa muy bien, ninguna ventana sin seguro, las puertas cerradas con llave, y no tenían chimenea.

No podía ingresar a la casa, solo le quedaba quedarse a espiarlos desde una casa frente a esta. Era una rutina muy tediosa y molesta que había estado llevando por dos semanas.

Ella pertenecía a la familia Shadow, el líder era tu tío y le había permitido hacer su primara misión de espionaje. Y tendría que hacerlo por al menos dos meses.

Dos meses que tendría la misma rutina pero, había optado por acercarse a la chica y hacerse su amiga, así tendría acceso a la casa fácilmente.

* * *

><p><strong> Hotel pale Japón. 1:59 PM<strong>

Cierta rubia se encontraba mirando por su balcón la ciudad hasta que muchos hombres irrumpieron abruptamente en su habitación desconcertándola.

― ¡Se puede saber la razón por la que entran sin avisar! ― Grito mientras les lanzaba un florero.

Ellos vestían de traje y pertenecían a la seguridad de la rubia. Uno de ellos se adelantó unos pasos y le dio a ella una carta que tenía un sello de llama.

― Señorita, su padre quiere hablar con usted, es muy importante. ― El hablo seriamente.

― Si quiere hablarme que haga una cita. ― ella respondió molesta.

― No es un juego, tenga ― él le entrego un teléfono móvil.

De mala gana ella se lo arrebato de las manos.

― ¿Qué es tan importante para que interrumpas mis vacaciones?

― ¡Quiero que regresa a casa ahora mismo! ― le grito fuertemente.

― ¿Qué te curre?

― Estamos en alerta máxima vuelve ahora ― él dijo aun con un tono alto.

― S- Si, voy en camino ― ella dudo en responder.

Tras esto los hombres la llevaron hacia el aeropuerto donde abordo un avión a Italia, confundida por lo que había apsado.

Su padre no actuaba así, que habría ocurrido para que él se portara de esa extraña manera.

* * *

><p><p>

**Italia Sicilia**

Todos estaban conmocionados en gran manera, habían sufrido un gran atentado, la muerte de aquel hombre no iba a pasar desapercibida para nadie del mundo de la mafia así que solo les quedaba una sola opción.

El líder de Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi, se encontraba haciendo muchas llamadas al igual que sus guardianes.

Ellos tenían un plan de contingencia y lo pondrían a funcionar.

Cierto guardián del sol intentaba llamar a alguien desesperadamente, hasta que finalmente tras unos minutos este respondió.

― Sí, hola ¿Qué ocurre?

― ¡Ayaka vuelve inmediatamente a Italia y trae a tu hermano contigo! ― grito el guardián del sol.

― ¿Q- Qué ocurre papá? ― dijo ella impresionada tras oír las palabras de su padre.

― Eso no importa, vuelve ahora mismo ― termino de decir él― Los boletos ya están comprados, ve ahora.

Tras esto, él corto la llamada y llamo a alguien más…

Mientras que lo mismo ocurrió con casi todos los hijos de los guardianes.

Mientras que el jefe Vongola llamaba a su esposa.

― Kyoko, tienes que venir a Italia, trae a Toshiro, es importante.

― Sí, Tsu-lun ¿Qué ocurre?

― Vengan los más pronto posible es un asunto serio.

Esta fue la última llamada en toda la habitación. El silencio reinaba indudablemente, pronto algo grande ocurriría y debían prepararse.

* * *

><p><strong>Disculpen, se me paso el tiempo y realmente quería publicar antes pero, tuve una semana algo ocupada XD. <strong>

**Por cierto, a partir de ahora los personajes tendrán más interacción entre ellos. **

**Para los dueños de los OC hay una pregunta o pedido.**

**¿Algún profundo secreto que escodan sus OC? **

**_Respuesta por MP _**


	7. La caza empieza

**Disculpen si tarde un poco pero, tenía que descansar de escribir por unos días.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

* * *

><p>Todos se estaban movilizando, las famiglia se estaban reuniendo para así poder planear la ofensiva, aquel Morto Cefo había dejado más que claro que era una gran amenaza. Y lo más sensato que se le ocurrió al Neo Primo Vongola fue el reunir a los niños en un lugar seguro mientras que ellos planeaban su ataque.<p>

Todo iría de acuerdo al plan hasta cierto punto, en el cual, algo se salió de control.

* * *

><p><strong>Casa Sawada <strong>

― Shiro-kun, tenemos que hablar…

Ella llamo a su hijo quien acababa de llegar de la escuela.

― Claro, también me gustaría contarte algo que paso en la escuela…

Él trataba de hablar con ella, cuando fueron a la sala y se sentaron uno frente al otro.

― Shiro-kun, tenemos que ir a Italia.

― ¿Qué? ― dijo asombrado ante las palabras de su madre.

― Sí, papá dice que tenemos que ir, ya arregle tus maletas, en un par de horas saldremos al aeropuerto.

― Pero,… Yo no quiero ir.

― ¿Pero Shiro...?

― Sí, yo no quiero ir, ya no quiero ir a Italia con él.

― Pero, Shiro-kun ¿Qué dices?

― Durante estos años solo pedía ir a ver a papá, pero, ahora, si él quiere vernos… Que venga a Japón. ― Dijo secamente.

― Shiro-kun , no es un juego debemos ir…

― No iré a Italia, puedes ir tú si quieres pero no iré yo. ― recalco.

― Toshiro…. ― Levanto ella la voz

― Lo siento mamá pero, ya me canse… Solo, ahora…. Todo está mejorando. No quiero irme ahora… Que tengo una amiga. ― dijo cansadamente.

― Shiro-kun,… ― sin poder evitarlo respondió en un susurro.

― Hoy no cenare, discúlpame.

Tras esto él corrió hacia su habitación, cerrando tras de sí la puerta para finalmente caer al piso cansamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Aeropuerto de Nanimori<strong>

El aeropuerto estaba extrañamente despejado aunque no llamo la atención de muchos este hecho, Kohei, Manigoldo, Estrella, Yuri, Kyosuke, se estaban dirigiendo hacia una terminal privada, en la cual los esperaba un Jet privado. Al legar allí todos se juntaron para hablar.

― Chicos ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? ― pregunto cierta peli fucsia.

― Ayaka… ¿No lo sabes? ― pregunto su hermano.

― No, solo recibí una llamada de papá para que regresara inmediatamente a Italia.

― Nosotros igual. ― respondieron casi todos.

― ¿Somos todos?

― No lo sé, supongo que el capitán lo sabrá ¿No?

― Él no sabe nada… ― dijo cierto peli índigo, que bajaba del jet.

― Mani, ¿Otra vez ases formas poco ortodoxas de conseguir información?

― No, esta vez él solo hablo. Debemos irnos ahora, al parecer algo sucedió en Italia.

Todos conscientes de lo que aquello significaba abordaron el jet, el cual partió inmediatamente.

Cierta peli marrón estaba en un parque, sentada sobre un columpio, el cual se mecía lentamente. Ella tenía una sonrisa en su rostro la cual no ocultaba.

― Así que,… Esto se siente al tener un amigo…

Ella estaba muy feliz, ya que él era su primer amigo, nunca había tenido uno antes, ya que cuando pequeña su tío no dejaba que nadie se le acercara y las pocas veces que lo hacían, ocurrían accidentes. Finalmente ella misma había decidido no relacionarse ya que, con el tiempo olvido como hacer amigos.

Cierta pelinegra se acercó lentamente y se sentó en el columpio junto al suyo. Ella llevaba audífonos y al parecer tarareaba algo. La castaña la miro unos segundos antes de ponerse en pie.

― Se está tardando…

Ella estaba parada frente a una calle, por la cual su nuevo amigo había partido, él le dijo que le esperara, se cambiaría de ropa e iría con ella hacia el centro de Nanimori a buscar ciertos materiales para un proyecto.

* * *

><p><strong>Italia-Sicilia.<strong>

Sawada Tsunayoshi estaba preparando los planes de emergencia junto a una nueva base, la mansión no sería útil con tal problema.

Había construido un bunker de emergencia semejante al que había en Japón, allí mandarían a sus hijos para que estuvieran seguros. Esa era la única manera.

― Ya están en camino Primo ― menciono cierto peli plata.

― Bien, Kyoko y Toshiro...

― Hay una llamada ― dijo entregándole un teléfono.

― Tsuna,… Hay un pequeño problema.

― Ocurrió algo ― grito repentinamente.

― No, es solo que… Toshiro no quiere ir…

― Pero, él me lo estaba pidiendo por tanto tiempo que,…

― Tsuna, Toshiro hizo un amigo… Y no quiere irse. ― interrumpió repentinamente.

― Pero,… él…

― Ya sabes lo terco que puede llegar a ser, necesitáremos unos días más…

― No podemos esperar unos días más,… Es necesario que vengan. Enviare a Reborn… Ten todo listo.

―Sí…

Tsuna nunca imagino que tuviera que llegar a esos extremos, llamar a Reborn, él se enojaría ya que era tutor del hijo de Dino, Ángelo, aquel niño necesitaba algunas lecciones de Reborn.

Y aún tenía el problema de los restos del Triniset. Al sellar este poder todos a excepción de Lal Mirch empezaron a crecer como personas normales, claro, aclarando que no eran para nada comunes los Ex-Arcobalenos.

Gracias a un experimento de Verde, Shoichi y Spanner hubo una explosión la cual lanzo una nueva maldición sobre su conejillo de indias, el cual fue Reborn. Dando como resultado que volviera a la forma de bebe. Algo que sorpresivamente no lo afecto en lo más mínimo, ya que parecía que extrañaba aquella forma.

* * *

><p><strong>Parque estratégicamente cercano a todo.<strong>

La misión era simple, pero, la forma de conseguir su objetivo tendría que cambiar, tendría que acercarse a ella de alguna manera, la más sencilla seria hacerlo de forma disimulada y tratar de hacerlo con cautela o ella podría descubrirla.

Así que se puso en marcha viendo como ella caminaba desde su escuela junto a un chico, él no parecía ser la gran cosa, ya que no había aparentemente nada fuera de lo común en él.

Finalmente los vio despedirse en un parque, la chica se sentó a esperar algo, aquella fue la mejor oportunidad que pudo haber tenido así que no la desaprovecharía, empezaría con una simple conversación y luego,… Luego dependería que las primeras palaras que ella le diera.

Pero no espero que ella la evitara de aquella forma, así que usaría el plan "B"

― Disculpa… ¿Me puedes decir que hora es?

Pregunto disimuladamente, mientras ponía una mano en su bolsillo.

― Claro,… ― ella dijo mientras buscaba entre su bolso su celular.

― Disculpa, pero mi celular se rompió hace un par de horas…― dijo mostrando un celular moderno con toda la pantalla rota.

― Son… Las cinco de la tarde,… ― dijo mirando los ojos de la pelinegra.

― Este… ¿Sucede algo?...

― No, es solo que…― dijo apuntando con su dedo hacia el rostro de la chica.

― ¿Tengo algo en la cara? ― pregunto algo exaltada tapándose instintivamente su rostro.

― Tus ojos… Son lindos… ― ella respondió con una dulce sonrisa.

― Q-Que dices,… Son solo de un color vino…

Ella se había puesto extrañamente nerviosa, aquella era la primera vez que le sucedía aquello,… Esa chica no mentía, ella estaba respondiendo sin importar que fuera una extraña a la que acababa de conocer.

El silencio apareció entre ambas el cual tuvo que romper la pelinegra para conseguir lo que quería.

― Mi nombre es Henrieta… Mucho gusto ― dijo acatando una personalidad algo tímida, mientras extendió su mano en señal de saludo.

― Mi nombre es Daniela… También es un gusto. ― Ella respondió lentamente mientras respondía el saludo.

― Entonces,… ¿Esperas a alguien?

― Sí, es un amigo… Pero, se… Está tardando un poco. ― ella decía distraídamente mientras veía hacia donde él había ido.

― ¿Sabes a dónde fue?

― A su casa…

― ¿Sabes dónde vive?

― No…

― ¿Sabes su nombre?

― Sí…

― Entonces,… ¿Y si lo buscamos?

― Pero,… Él podría regresar y si yo no estoy aquí…

― Vale, entonces siéntate, esperar parada no va a cambiar el que tarde.

Ella se sentó en una banca y llamo a la castaña para que se sentar a su lado, quien lentamente fue y se sentó.

― ¿Quieres uno? ― dijo mostrándole una cajita de Pocky.

― Gracias ― respondió tomando uno de estos.

Los planes cambiarían nuevamente, tendría que seguirlos por el reto de la noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Casa Sawada<strong>

No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados ante aquello, no iría… Lo había decidido. Tras esto se cambió de ropa y salto por la ventana de su cuarto hacia un callejón. Llevaba puesto una polera verde, unos pantalones marrones y una zapatilla también verdes.

― Lo siento mamá…

Y emprendió camino hacia el parque, donde ella le estaba esperando, ella era su amiga. Y todo pasó en un día… Que feliz estaba.

Y pensar que aquello fue gracias a que sus compañeros de clase los humillaron juntos, aquello fue penoso pero divertido. Se divirtió con aquello como nunca pensó hacerlo en toda su vida.

Aquel momento fue el mejor que tuvo en años.

Él estaba junto a ella escondidos tras una de las mesas del laboratorio, sus compañeros los buscaban para vengarse por todo lo que había pasado.

La alarma de incendios que arruino sus tareas, el incendio de la clase de cocina, la explosión del laboratorio y para terminar los golpes que recibieron al resbalar por los pisos mojados que ellos estaban limpiando como castigo de los maestros.

En aquel momento ambos reían de gusto, ella le conto que era la primera vez que estudiaba con otras personas ya que siempre había estudiado en casa debido a que se mudaban mucho de países. Y él le conto que siempre estuvo solo, que tuvo que lidiar día a día con aquellos compañeros de clase que lo buscaban solo para atormentarlo.

No hizo falta mucho para que ella le preguntara si eran amigos, algo que él respondió felizmente que si lo eran.

Aquel era el mejor día de su vida, tenía una amiga… Después de tanto tiempo, y no dejaría que su padre arruinara aquello.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo para encontrarla sentada junto a otra persona, al llegar, ella se percató de su presencia y corrió a su encuentro.

― Tardaste un poco Toshiro…

― Puedes llamarme Shiro si quieres….

― Está bien Shiro-Kun…― dijo feliz para luego preguntarle ― ¿Está bien así?

― Sí, así está bien ― sonrió para luego mirar a la chica que estaba parada junto a Daniela.

Daniela al percatarse de esto opto por presentarla hacia su amigo.

― Ella es Henrieta…

― Hola…

― Gracias Henrieta, espero que nos volvamos a ver algún otro día. ― Toshrio la interrumpió.

Daniela le dio una pequeña reverencia en señal de despedida. Toshrio le imito y tomándola de la mano se fue corriendo del lugar. Ella sorprendida ante esto solo le siguió.

― Esto…Toshiro…

― Shiro-Kun ― recalco.

― Lo siento... Shiro- kun ¿A dónde vamos?

― Es un atajo a las Tiendas…

― Crees que podríamos parar un momento….― dijo cansamente ya que llevaban diez minutos corriendo.

― Falta poco ― dijo mientras pasaban por un callejón para finalmente ser sesgados por las luces.

― Impresionante ― dijo mirando las luces de las tiendas.

― ¿Es la primera vez que bienes por aquí cierto?

― Sí, llegue el día de ayer pero…

― No te preocupes, ahora… ¿Qué es lo que necesitamos?

― Pues… Creo que lo primer serían los focos, los hilos de cobre, los conectores y el… Borato de aluminio.

― Ven, sé dónde encontrarlos. ― dijo caminando hacia una de las tiendas.

Tras algunos minutos salieron con un par de bolsas en las manos.

Caminaron unos metros cuando,… Las luces se apagaron. Los gritos de las personas no se hicieron esperar al igual que el sonido de los autos que se detenían bruscamente.

― Shiro… ¿Es un apagón?

― Eso parece,… ― dijo mientras encendía su teléfono para tratar de ver algo.

Ambos caminaron hacia una de las tiendas cuando,… Un grito desgarrador sacudió todo el lugar. Todos inmediatamente se alertaron y permanecieron estáticos.

― Shiro… ¿Qué hacemos?

― Tenemos que movernos o será peor…

― Pero,… ― cuestiono cuando se oyó otro grito.

― Ven, no me sueltes por ningún motivo ― dijo tomándola fuertemente de la mano.

Ambos empezaron a correr notando mientras como se escuchaban más gritos pero, cuando se dieron cuenta que estos parecían seguirlos optaron por esconderse en una librería.

― Shiro…

― Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que venga ayuda…

Ellos estaban tras uno de los libreros cuando notaron la presencia de alguien más allí, una chica pelirroja que llevaba lentes los miro sin hacer ruido. Llevándose una mano hacia su boca.

― Shh… No hagan ruido o esas cosas vendrán. ― Tras esto ella se agacho y se sentó en el piso.

Ellos al verla tan tranquila siguieron su ejemplo y se sentaron.

― Hola, soy Kiran…― saludo la pelirroja.

― Mi nombre es Daniela. ― respondió con un susurro.

― Toshiro ― agrego.

― ¿Sabes que son esas cosas? ― pregunto él.

― No lo sé pero… Tenían forma de personas… Persona con trajes negros.

― Que podemos hacer ahora ― pregunto él a la chica.

― Supongo que podemos escondernos, bajo esta librería hay unos pasajes a las alcantarillas, podríamos ir por allí y salir de aquí antes de que nos encuentren.

Ella se levantó y fue hacia una puerta por la cual pasaron los tres. Al igual que todas las tiendas aquel cuarto estaba oscuro, siendo la única fuente de luz la de sus teléfonos. Deslizaron una pequeña compuerta para ingresar.

Al entrar, los ruidos en la librería no se hicieron esperar, y con esto empezaron a correr por allí. El lugar estaba completamente seco lo más probable era que estuvieran abandonados desde hacía ya muchos años.

Al llegar a una distancia prudente, se sentaron a esperar. Las horas serian frías, aterradoras y lentas.

* * *

><p><strong>Modo espía con Kou<strong>

Cierto pelinegro había decidió seguir a Daniela, la cual le había pedido permiso para ir junto a un chico de compras por un proyecto de ciencias.

Todo parecía normal hasta que…. El infierno se desato.

Su primera reacción fue el buscarla pero, debido a la oscuridad no pudo hacerlo pero, aquel grito desgarrador le hizo pensar en lo que podría estar pasando y si era eso… Debía encontrarla y correr.

Los gritos iban avanzando hacia su dirección, lo cual lo hizo retroceder, pero, con la oscuridad choco con una chica a la cual instintivamente tomo del brazo y empezó a correr sin rumbo.

Al ver que los gritos pasaban de ellos, pensaron que los habían perdido pero, la chica lo empujo al piso, cuando busco con la mirada… Un líquido empezó a manchar su camisa… El olor era claro,… Era sangre.

― Oye ¿Estas… bien? ― pregunto débil la chica.

― Sí, ¿Lograste ver eso?

― Algo… Venia directo a nosotros creo que era… Como una llama… Negra. ― Tras esto ella se desmayó sobre él.

Él al ver esto, saco de su bolsillo una cajita plateada la cual contenía un pequeño dibuja naranja. Después de eso se colocó un anillo. Una llama aprecio en el momento en que se lo puso.

― Kumo, sal…― dijo mientras ponía el anillo en una abertura de la cajita.

Tras esto apunto la cajita frente suyo, y de esta salió junto a un mar de llamas, un zorro de nueve colas. Rápidamente puso a la chica sobre este y se apresuró a abrir otra caja de la cual salieron esta vez dos espadas negras gemelas. Tomando fuertemente las espadas salieron corriendo del lugar. Mientras lo hacían algo empezó a atacarlos, algo que el pelinegro supo responder perfectamente, bloqueando exitosamente cada ataque para lamentablemente quedar rodeados por estas extrañas criaturas con abrigos de plumas negras, estos levaban además mascaras negras que cubrían todo su rostro.

Como última medida concentro sus llamas en sus palmas para lanzarlas al suelo y segar momentáneamente a sus perseguidores.

Aprovechando esto corrió hacia el hospital que se hallaba cerca, aparentemente este aún tenía luz, así que tomo a la chica en brazos y continúo su camino sin Kumo el cual regreso a su caja.

Al llegar allí todos vieron horrorizados la escena, la chica estaba sangrando aparentemente habían laceraciones y quemaduras desde su pecho hasta su mano derecha.

Los doctores no dudaron en atenderla, pidiéndole una explicación al chico.

― Algo… Hay algo en el centro… Prepárense… Dentro de poco traerán a personas aún más heridas. Por favor llámenme cuando ella este mejor yo me hare cargo. ― dijo mientras le entregaba una tarjeta con su número.

Luego de esto salió corriendo del hospital, entrando por un callejón llamo a la castaña.

― Daniela ¿Dónde estás?

― Estoy… En lo que parece ser el alcantarillado pero, está seco, entramos por una librería, esas cosas…

― Estoy cerca, no te preocupes… Iré por ti.

― Gracias Kou…

Al colgar entro por una ventana, era una tienda contigua a la librería, así que tuvo que ir silenciosamente hasta la siguiente tienda, aun podía escuchar los gritos de las personas. Al ver una puerta de servicio que era rodada por esas criaturas no le quedó más remedio que distraerlos. Saco a Kumo de su caja, este se puso frente a la librería dando un gran aullido. Esto bastó para que las criaturas se alejaran de la puerta, lo cual él aprovechó para entrar y trancar el paso, entrando rápidamente por una compuerta del piso.

* * *

><p><strong>Sobrevolando ASIA <strong>

Cierta rubia estaba en un jet, miraba molesta por la ventana, su padre estaba preocupado hablaba en serio, aquellas habían sido sus vacaciones de cierto tutor asesino.

Y ahora regresaría a Italia para saber lo que ocurría, pero, revisando en internet algo le llamo la atención, cierto hecho que había sucedido a las pocas horas de su despegue. Este titulaba…

"Se desata infierno en Nanimori, masacre en masa, aun se desconoce el número de muertos o heridos pero…"

Revisando otras páginas los títulos eran similares.

"Terror en Nanimori, Ataque en apagón, ¿Será una ataque terrorista?"

Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo haciendo que su respiración se entre cortara lentamente.

― Acaso… ¿Vinieron por nosotros? ― era lo único en que podía pensar en ese momento.

Las noticas llegan a la gente solo en segundos, llegando incluso a la mafia. Pero, ¿Quién atacaría la tranquila Nanimori? Solo alguien que deseaba algo que estaba allí.

Todas las famiglias se están reagrupando, asegurando a sus líderes y a personas importantes; les habían declarado la guerra y nadie se quedaría de brazos cruzados… Eso esperaban todos…

* * *

><p><strong>Antes de que lo olvide, la primera imagen de los Oc's, ya la publique en mi deviantart. También empezare con un comic, este será desde el punto de vista de Toshiro.<strong>

* * *

><p>Por cierto no olviden las Reviews XD<p> 


	8. La muerte del Futuro empieza

Publique pronto este capítulo debido que tuve un ataque de inspiración :D

* * *

><p><strong>"La muerte del Futuro empieza"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Italia- Sicilia.<strong>

Tardaron un tiempo, un viaje de Japón a Italia no era para nada corto. Pero, al aterrizar no había nadie quien los recibiera. Algo andaba mal, una llama de emergencia merecía una escolta hacia la mansión.

Mientras todos bajaban del jet, notaron un olor a ceniza en el aire, instintivamente todos formaron un circulo. Algo estaba cerca, algo iba a ocurrir y no sabían que era.

El claro cielo despejado del aeropuerto se oscureció con nubes en unos segundos, todos sacaron unas pequeñas cajas. Dando un pequeño suspiro, hicieron que de sus manos salieran llamas.

― ¡Muéstrate! ― grito Kohei con toda su fuerza.

― No es momento de… ― trato de decir Estrella cuando algo los sorprendió.

― Eso es….― los ojos de Yuri se abrieron de asombro al ver como un jet empezaba a caer estrepitosamente desde lo alto del cielo. ― Ayaka, ¿De quién es ese jet?

― Creo… Creo que es de la familia Delacour, los colores son apenas visibles. ― respondió Ayaka mientras veía a través de unos binoculares.

― Artemis…. ― Yuri por un par de segundos se congelo.

― Yuri… ¿Artemiss acaso…?― pregunto Estrella.

― ¡Debemos detener a ese Jet antes de que caiga a tierra! ― grito ella mientras corría hacia la nave.

― ¡Ya la oyeron vamos! ― les dijo Ayaka mientras corría tras ella.

Todos ellos corrían hacia la nave que rápidamente decencia, amenazando con estrellarse en medio de la pista. Todos ellos se detuvieron frente al jet y dieron un fuerte grito.

― ¡SAL!

― ¡Hidden!―

Grito Yuri mientras lanzaba la caja arma hacia el Jet, de la cual salió un agila blanca de ojos morados, este estaba rodeado por una llama purpura.

― ¡Tay!

Grito Estrella mientras lanzaba su caja arma hacia el cielo, de esta salió un tigrillo rodeado de llamas rojas.

― ¡Ikki!

Grito Kyosuke mientras lanzaba su caja arma al cielo, de esta broto un halcón de plumaje azul y pecho blanco, este estaba envuelto en llamas azules

― ¡Akiha!

Grito Ayaka mientras lanzaba su caja arma al cielo, de esta salió una zorra roja cubierta en llamas amarillas.

― ¡Leoj!

Grito Kohei mientras lanzaba su caja arma al cielo y de esta broto un gran león envuelto en llamas amarillas.

―Kiro!

Grito Manigoldo mientras lanzaba su caja arma al cielo, de esta salieron un gran número de murciélagos envueltos en llamas de color índigo.

― Cambien el ángulo del jet, y amortigüen la caída; cuiden la punta y la cola del jet. ― dijo Yuri.

― Sí. ― dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

El halcón, el águila y los murciélagos se dirigieron hacia el jet y con sus llamas empezaron a cambiar el ángulo del jet, haciendo que la nave estuviera a 90° de la pista de aterrizaje. Mientras que el tigre, el zorro y el león se posaron bajo el jet que toco tierra, gracia a estos, la nave logro aterrizar.

La estructura del jet estaba claramente dañada o técnicamente inservible. Todos se acercaron al jet para ver a sus pasajeros repentinamente la puerta de este se abrió, y salió corriendo por la puerta una chica rubia, la cual parecía estar asustada por algo, ya que cayó al piso y se levantó inmediatamente. Ella al ver a todos pareció tranquilizarse pero, no paro de correr. Había una distancia de veinteneros entre ellos.

Todos estaban caminando hacia ella, felices de ver que se encontraba bien pero, algo… Algo empezó a salir de entre la destrozada nave, este era una especie de persona con traje y mascara. (Tipo Spectra de bakugan -Darcus)

Todos lo vieron a excepción de Yuri quien corría al encuentro de su amiga.

― ¡Yuri! ― gritaba la rubia.

Al estar a unos centímetros de ella, cayo nuevamente al piso.

― Artemis. ¿Qué paso…?― sus ojos se abrieron de horror al ver que toda la espalda de la chica estaba manchada con sangre.

― Yuri, tómala y llévatela de aquí… ― dijo Kyosuke, mientras sacaba de una caja arma una espada-katana.

― Es hora de irnos Yuri ― dijo Manigoldo quien puso a la chica en uno de sus hombros y a Yuri en el otro.

En un rápido movimiento se alejó de ellos unos cincuenta metros, dejando a Yuri y luego entregandole a la rubia cuidadosamente.

― Nos encargaremos de esa cosa, de seguro ellos estarán en camino. ― dijo mientras hacía aparecer una guadaña negra, la cual tomo e hizo aparecer diez copias de Yuri y la rubia.

― Ten cuidado Yu-chan, los alcanzáremos pronto.

― Jodete Manigoldo. ― dijo con una sonrisa.

― Tú también ten cuidado ― dijo dándole una sonrisa socarrona.

Tras esto regreso junto a los demás, quienes esperaban a que la criatura se moviera. Las copias de Yuri y la rubia empezaron a acorrer en todas direcciones, mientras que la original se dirigía hacia la autopista.

― Ahora, nos encargaremos del hombre cuervo, ¿Vamos Kohei? ― dijo Mani apuntando su guadaña hacia la criatura.

― Pelearemos al extremo. ― dijo Kohei con una voz molesta.

― Solo un golpe para averiguar el poder del enemigo. ― ordeno Ayaka al resto quienes no quitaban la vista de la extraña criatura que aun yacía frente al jet.

La figura al ver que estaban a unos diez metros de distancia, dio un par de pasos. Repentinamente de él salieron copias iguales, dejando a cada uno con una criatura.

― Oh, parece ser que eres un buen ilusionista. Ya somos dos.

Manigoldo levantó su guadaña y en cuestión de algunos segundos todo el lugar estaba lleno de niebla.

― Ahora ¿Vamos a jugar? ― pregunto Mani mientras que sus murciélagos rodeaban a la criatura.

* * *

><p><strong>Japón- Nanimori<strong>

La alcantarilla empezaba a llenarse con un cierto olor a sangre. Mientras que tres chicos esperaban a que llegara alguien a salvarlos.

― Mi primo dijo que vendría por nosotros.

― Dudo mucho que pueda llegar a nosotros tan fácilmente. ― dijo la pelirroja mientras escribía en su celular.

― Aun así,… Esa parece ser nuestra única esperanza.

― Es probable ― le respondió la pelirroja.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio hasta que sintieron como alguien más empezaba a caminar en la alcantarilla. Su expresión cambio drásticamente, ellos se levantaron y empezaron a retroceder mientras esperaban a lo que fuera que apareciera frente suyo.

Kiran tomo una caja de su bolsillo, la cual presiono contra su pierna. Daniela puso sus puños delante de ella mientras retrocedía lentamente. Toshiro se puso delante de ellas, imitándola.

Pero el silencio se quebró cuando escucharon el nombre de uno de ellos.

―Daniela... ¿Dónde estás? ― este parecía casi un susurro.

― Kou ― dijo ella relajándose.

El empezó a correr en su dirección. Cuando llego miro un momento a la chica y al chico que estaban junto a su prima.

― ¿Están bien? ¿Alguno está herido? ― pregunto el mayor a los demás.

― Si estamos bien pero…. ― dijo Toshiro mirando hacia el techo.

― Sí, ya vi lo de arriba. ― Dijo secamente.

― ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? ― pregunto la pelirroja.

― Soy muy hábil, aunque no negare que casi me atrapan esa cosas.

― kou… ― dijo Daniela mirando a Kou, quien tenía una mirada triste en su rostro.

― Estoy bien, ahora, síganme y por ningún motivo se alejen de mí.

― Sí ― respondieron todos.

Kou tomo la mano de Daniela y se dirigieron hacia una pequeña salida, la cual los llevaría un poco lejos de las tiendas pero, lamentablemente no lo suficiente.

Salieron por la parte trasera de una panadería, su única salida era un callejón, el cual conducía a un pequeño rio.

Empezaron a correr lo más silenciosamente que pudieron hasta que, terminaron en el parque convenientemente cercano a todo.

Allí Kou los llevo a sus casas a cada uno, y cuando estaban regresando a la suya.

― Kou… ¿Tendremos que mudarnos? ― pregunto lentamente.

― Eso depende pero, quiero que agás tus maletas esta noche ¿De acuerdo?

― Kou, esas cosas ¿Por qué estaban atacando a la personas?

― No lo sé, pero, parecían buscar a alguien… Esperemos que no a nosotros. ― dijo lo último mirando el cielo estrellado.

― ¿Y si fuera así? ― pregunto mientras se adelantaba unos metros.

― Pero no lo es ― dijo mientras abría la puerta de su casa.

En cuanto encendieron las luces, se dieron cuenta de algo que no pudieron ver en la oscuridad de la noche.

Sus ojos no les mentían, sus ropas estaban con múltiples manchas de sangre.

― Daniela, tira esas ropas. ― dijo él quitándose su saco.

― Si… ― dijo mientras subía a su habitación.

Kou se dirigió en la cocina, abrió uno de los cajones y saco una pequeña jeringa con un líquido color índigo, se la quedó mirando un momento antes de guardarla nuevamente en el cajón.

― Creo que hoy… No hacen falta los suprimidores ― dijo suspirando lentamente para sentarse en el piso.

* * *

><p><strong>Casa Sawada<strong>

Ya casi era media noche y mi madre estaba preocupada esperándome. Cuando llegue la abrace fuertemente, pude haber muerto pero, no lo hice…

Mi madre estaba llorando mientras me abrazaba, no la culpo ella… Estaba viendo la televisión, y la noticia del centro. Ella no sabía a donde había ido… No sabía que estuve en medio de todo el infierno.

Tomo unos segundos hasta que noto como ropa tenia salpicaduras de sangre. Y fue cuando lo comprendió…

― Toshiro, es hora de irnos ― dijo ella tomándome de la mano mientras nos dirigíamos a la puerta de entrada.

No podía hacer más que seguirla, odiaba admitirlo pero, aquella sanción,… Era el crudo e intenso miedo.

Un auto negro estaba esperando en la entrada, y delante de este había hombres de traje. Los cuales nos miraron unos segundos antes de abrirnos la puerta del auto.

En cuanto subimos mi madre tomo un pañuelo y empezó a limpiar mi rostro por las manchas de sangre ajena.

El auto nos llevó hacia el aeropuerto en donde tomamos un helicóptero. Oí decir a los hombres de traje que nos llevarían hacia una parte alejada, allí estaría esperándonos un jet.

Aunque eso realmente no me importaba, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella. EL momento o las circunstancias me habían echo ir con mi madre. Pero, realmente esperaba que estuviera bien. Tan pronto como pudiera me comunicaría con ella y le diría que estaba bien.

Pero, aun tenía la gran duda ¿Por qué estábamos escapando?

* * *

><p><strong>Jet de Artemiss Delacour.<strong>

Pasaron algunas horas antes de que se tranquilizara. Para entonces ya solo faltaba una hora para que llegaran a Italia.

Ella empezó a escribir un mensaje para su amiga quien posiblemente no sabría sobre su repentino viaje.

Cuando envió el mensaje sintió como el avión empezó a tener una ligera turbulencia.

― ¿Qué está pasando? ― pregunto a uno de los guardias.

― Es solo una ligera turbulencia señorita Delacour. ― respondió uno de ellos mientras caminaba a la cabina del piloto.

Él toco la puerta un par de veces pero nadie respondió, al abrir la puerta, el hombre golpeo algo y se para junto al asiento del piloto. Otro de los guardias también entro en la cabina y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

― ¿Qué paso? ― pregunto secamente al único guardia que ahora quedaba junto a ella.

― No es nada, falta poco para que lleguemos.

Ella tomo una pequeña caja entre sus dedos y la apretó fuertemente.

Nuevamente la turbulencia volvió pero, esta solo duro unos segundos. Cuando finalmente salieron los dos guardias de la cabina.

Ellos se sentaron en sus asientos y soltaron algunas risas entre ellos. Artemis se tranquilizó y cuando estaba guardando la caja, se disparó la alarma del jet. Y este empezó a inclinarse peligrosamente hacia tierra.

Los guardias abrieron la cabina del avión solo para encontrar un par de cuerpos sin cabeza y el piso lleno de sangre. Y en frente suyo, en las ventanas frontales del Jet una figura negra. Este tenía en su mano las cabezas de los pilotos.

No había ningún vidrio roto y sin embargó aquello estaba frente a sus ojos. Ellos retrocedieron un paso antes de presionar el botón del piloto automático y cerrar la puerta.

Artemiss miraba como todo sucedía. Tomo una pistola que estaba en su tobillo y apunto hacia a puerta como todos los guardias estaban haciendo.

Tomo la cajita y la lanzo a la puerta. De esta salió un lobo blanco.

― Sokar,… Ataca si algo se mueve allí adentro. ―

Ahora todos estaban alertas. Mirando concentrados hacia la puerta, pero, un grito de uno de los guardaespaldas los desconcentro.

Este apuntaba tembloroso con su arma hacia una figura negra que estaba mirando por una de las ventanas.

Artemis le tiro el arma de las manos. Y tomándole del cuello fuertemente le grito.

― Idiota, si disparas a la ventana y con esta altura podrías matarnos. ― dijo para volver a su posición de ataque.

Estaban apuntando todos hacia la ventana pero, la figura se les quedo mirando por unos minutos. Y para sorpresa de todos como un fantasma atravesó la ventana y dejo caer frente a la rubia las cabezas de los pilotos.

― El futuro será exterminado ― dijo esta criatura mientras avanza hacia Artemiss.

― ¡Fuego! ― grito uno de los guardias poniendo a Artemisss detrás de ellos.

Una lluvia de disparos de desato en el avión, haciendo que accidentalmente barias balas rompieran las ventanas. Como consecuencia el aire empezó a escapar violentamente por estas.

La figura se acercó lentamente y en segundos los tres guardias estaban muertos en el piso.

La figura miro detenidamente a la rubia, quien se había paralizado. La figura dio un paso ligero antes de que Sokar, el lobo blanco, lo atacara. Este mordió ferozmente su brazo izquierdo.

― Cambio forma ― dijo ella sacando una pistola de una pequeña caja.

Apuntándolo con el arma empezó a disparar, llamas anaranjadas.

Lamentablemente estas no hicieron algún efecto, solo atravesaban a la criatura que aun tenia al lobo en su brazo y trataba de quitárselo. Cuando la criatura iba a tocarlo, el lobo se soltó por si solo y poniéndose frente a Artemiss libero una gran cantidad de llamas del cielo.

La criatura sonrió ante esto y puso su mano simulando una pistola.

― Bang ― dijo mientras que una gran esfera de llamas negras arremetió contra ellos.

Ellos, liberaron una gran cantidad de llamas del cielo antes de caer lentamente al piso de cansancio. Aunque no dejaban de emitir la misma cantidad de llamas.

― El futuro será exterminado ― dijo la criatura para finalmente tomarla por el cuello y levantarla en el aire.

Fue entonces que hubo un gran estruendo y varios golpes que hicieron que la criatura la soltara, ella se alejó a rastras. La criatura no reacciono por unos segundos pero, se puso tras ella y levanto su mano de la cual salieron unas grandes garras envueltas entre llamas negras.

Y en un rápido movimiento la atravesó pero, con un fuerte golpe, producto de los Vongola, ella logro des-insertarse de sus garras y así, al caer el Jet, salió corriendo de este.

* * *

><p><strong>Casa de Kiran Mitsuki<strong>

Al llegar a su casa su madre se horrorizo al ver las manchas de sangre en sus ropas. Era natural ya era noticia el ataque del centro, lo sabían casi todos.

Su madre inmediatamente empezó a reunir todas las cosas de valor.

― Toma tus cosas, tú padre vendrá pronto.

― Pero ¿Él no estaba en…?

― Regreso cuando se enteró de la noticia.

― Ya veo. ¿A dónde iremos?

― Con suerte a un lugar seguro.

Ella tomo de su habitación lo más importante y espero junto a su madre, el regreso de su padre.

* * *

><p><strong>Base subterránea Italia- Sicilia.<strong>

Podía ver como todos ellos corrían con gran desesperación de un lado a otro, Sapanner, Irie… estaban sellando la base, activando el escudo y bloqueador de llamas. Estaban escondiendo la base de todas las maneras posibles.

Pude escabullirme y oír como mi padre e incluso Hibari-san estaban preparándose para ir a recoger a los demás.

La distancia entre base y el aeropuerto era mediana, tomarían unos veinte minutos en auto llegar hasta allí. Así que me escondí en el maletero, nadie me quería decir lo que estaba pasando pero, debía saberlo, tenía el derecho a saber que era tan importante como para que mi madre me llevara desesperadamente a la base subterránea y se fuera con Primo.

Cuando finalmente llegamos o eso pensaba. El auto se detuvo bruscamente, cuando me dispuse a ver… Aquello no tenía sentido aparente.

* * *

><p><strong>Área 23 - Autopista – A quince minutos a pie del Aeropuerto<strong>

La pista estaba bloqueada por una gran muralla de llamas negras. Lambo y Hibari- san estaban planeando saltarla. Y ciertamente Nicole no planeaba quedarse atrás….

Después de todo ella era Nicole Bobino, hija del guardián el rayo y de una gran maestra China.

En unos segundos Lambo y Hibari habían atravesado la muralla con una gran facilidad. El muro no permitía que se viera algo del lado contrario, eso facilitaría su seguimiento.

― ¡Rio, ve! ― grito ella y lanzo una caja al aire, de esta emergió un tigrillo.

Rápidamente ella corrió hacia un auto que estaba delante la muralla e impulsándose con ayuda este y un árbol logro cruzarla.

Lambo y Hibari ya se habían ido para ese momento, lo cual fue muy conveniente.

― Rio, encuentra a los otros. ― dijo para ver como el tigrillo aumento de tamaño para que ella se subiera en él. ― ¡Vamos!

* * *

><p>Las noticias en Japón eran las mismas, habían ya muchos heridos y muertes por todo el centro de Nanimori. La policía y autoridades no se daban explicación a tal masacre.<p>

Hombre, mujeres y niños, perdieron lamentablemente su vida aquella noche, la cual llamarían más adelante como "La noche sangrienta"

La mafia estaba de luto, famiglias grandes y pequeñas estaban siendo masacradas, empezando por sus herederos hasta llegar a sus líderes.

Era de esperarse que finalmente solo quedaran las más fuertes e inteligentes, los Vongola, los Cavallone, Simon, Shadow y los Delacour. Familias como Tomaso, Bovino y las demás fueron exterminadas. Otras simplemente desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno.

En un coordinado ataque Morto Cefo y su colaborador destruyeron un aparte de la mafia.

Lo que para el mundo parecía ser un ataque terrorista, era para la mafia el primer golpe de un enemigo desconocido.

* * *

><p>Próximo capítulo:<strong> "Los ángeles lloran"...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Oficialmente todos los Oc's han sido introducidos :), ya sea mencionados o con escenas personales.<em>

_Gracias por sus comentarios que me alientan a seguir escribiendo. _


End file.
